


Lemon Boy [TsukiYama]

by leaholiver34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfiction, Other, Song: Lemon Boy (Cavetown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaholiver34/pseuds/leaholiver34
Summary: A song fic about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima based off the song lemon boy by cavetown
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Lemon Boy [TsukiYama]

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite songs and i kinda reminded me of them

_**“There once was a bittersweet man and they called him lemon boy”** _

Yamaguchi POV

One day when I was younger I was in this park and i got stopped by these kids and they started to pick on me, then out of nowhere there was this tall blonde boy that scared them off. Once those kids ran away he also walked away. But one thing was for sure I wasn’t going to forget him.

_**“He was growing in my garden and i pulled him out by his hair like a weed”** _

Today was my first day of junior high and nobody had really bothered me which was good. As I was walking out of school that day I heard shoes squeaking and lots of noise. It was coming from the gym so I peeked my head in and was amazed at what I saw. They were playing volleyball.

_**“And like weeds do he only came and grew back again so, I figured this time i might as well let him be”** _

Then I was broken out of my daze by someone, that someone was the boy from the park. After that I joined the team. I really liked volleyball, it was fun.

_**“Lemon boy and me started to get along together”** _

I found out that this blonde boy's name was Tsukishima.

_**“I helped him plant his seeds And we'd mow the lawn in bad weather”** _

Although he didn’t really want friends in the first place we became good friends fast. We shared a lot with each other.

“It’s actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him So, I got myself a citrus friend”

After that we were inseparable, we spent all our time together, during school and out.

We eventually graduated our third year of junior high. We spent the entire summer together.

_**“I found out that my friends are more of the savory type And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie”** _

We both didn’t really have anyone else in life. We didn’t have other friends besides each other. And my parents are never home neither are his parents and his brother had lied to him, that lie being very big.

_**“So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together”** _

We both decided to enroll in the same high school together. We both also joined the volleyball team. We both made a few more friends. Well he wouldn’t call them that to there face but i knew he was glad.

_**“I helped him plant his seeds And we'll mow the lawn in bad weather”** _

We both got better together. We were still by each other’s side no matter what.

_**“It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him So, I got myself a citrus friend”** _

What happens when you fall in love with your best friend. What do you do. I realized that Tsukki means more to me than just a friend.

_**“But what if I run out of fertilizer? What if the clouds run out of rain?”** _

I don’t know if I should tell him. There’s no way he would like me back. I don’t want to ruin what we have.

_**“What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer? What if beaches dry of sugar cane?”** _

That’s it I’m gonna tell him. “Hey Tsukki can i talk to you real quick”

“Yeah sure Yama”

_**“Oh well The whales start to beach themselves Tortoise shells tear away from their spines It happens all the time, it happens all the time”** _

Here it goes

“I like you Tsukki, please be my boyfriend”

He was a little taken aback but then

“I never would think you would like me back Yama, of course i'll be your boyfriend”

_**“Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever”** _

I felt a wave of relief wash over me, i then hugged Tsukki and heard him let out a low chuckle then hug back.

I couldn’t be happier

_**“Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever”** _

He then lightly pulls away then grabs my chin so I’m looking at him.

“Tsukki what are you doing”

“I love you Tadashi”

My eyes go wide at that then I relax again

“I love you Kei”

_**“It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him”** _

He then leaned down and kissed me. It was soft and tender. One of the best feelings ever.

_**“Cause we're the bitterest boys in town Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around”** _

“Let’s go home Kei”

With that we walked hand in hand back to our homes.

_**“And I got myself a citrus friend”** _

Tsukki’s POV

Never did I think that I would end up here. Standing at the end of the isle watching the love of my life walk down it to marry me. I had asked Yamaguchi to marry me right after we had graduated college, he said yes. After that we moved into an apartment together and started to plan the wedding. All our friends from high school were very happy for us a lot of them had gotten into relationships themselves.

As I see Tadashi walk down the aisle, I can’t help but think of how gorgeous he looked. I still couldn’t believe that I was going to marry him. I couldn’t be happier.

After we settled down after the wedding I started to play for the volleyball team the Sendai Frogs. I was happy about the way everything turned out. I love Tadashi and always will.

Yamaguchi POV

Kei asked me to marry him right after we graduated college and I of course said yes. We then got an apartment and got married. I was so happy. When he started to play volleyball again I went to every one of his games and cheered him on. Sometimes he even played against hinata and kageyama who were now engaged.

Now that Kei was retiring soon I brought up the idea of adopting. He said of course, he would love to start a family. We then adopted twins, one boy and one girl. Kei then retired volleyball soon after adopting the twins and we watched them grow up to love volleyball. Our daughter's name was Kira and our son's name was Torin. Kira started dating Hinata and Kageyamas daughter in her first year of high school and they both are on the volleyball team at Karasuno and can do the Hinita Kageyama quick attack. Torin joined the volleyball team and became best friends with Asahi and Noyas son and Karasuno was still a powerhouse school. Both girls and boys teams were.

We had the best things happen to us…..

I guess it really is easy being friends with lemon boy, look what came out of it because I met him


End file.
